


Violins

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam has a secret, Adam isn't their brother, Jealousy, M/M, Sam and Dean are not related, Something weird is going on in Kansas, Underage - Freeform, there are hunters but not yet known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam singer is in love with Dean Winchester and for a moment Sam thought the same thing until Dean's ex came to town. Now the town is acting friendly towards Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violins

 

 

 

 

Dean Winchester Is a man of mysteries. He was a bad boy, the original sin. I was sixteen the first time I met him, he was already twenty-one. He rolled into town in a 1967 Chevy Impala. In Black, the car was beautiful. He wore all black, he drank, drank things that we didn’t have here. He played rock and roll music. The Devil’s music my nana called it. Everyone in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas didn’t like the trouble maker. And that’s exactly why the girls, (and one guy) fell in love with him. He moved in next door to us, because of his reputation my mother made me come into the house before dark, I had to be home by ten and lock all the doors. I told her she was over reacting with this. Dean Winchester was not a bad guy.

“Hey, Singer.” Dean’s voice called to me. I was outside mowing the lawn. It was a Saturday afternoon, the one that changed everything. My dad was out and mom was inside cooking. I could talk to him. I turned to face him, turning off the lawn mower. He was washing his car, no shirt on, his jeans wet from the water, clung to him in all the right places.

“Yes Mr. Winchester?” I called. I walked over to him. Well to the gate that my dad had put up when he moved next door to us.

“Call me Dean.” His voice was raspy, manly, so much unlike my own. It was a bit squeaky. The only thing on me that hit puberty was my height. For a sixteen year old I was already 6’2. Of course also the best on the basketball team.

“Dean…” it sounded right the way it rolled off my tongue. “What can I do for you?”

“I just need someone to talk to. Everyone in this town doesn’t want to talk to me.” He gave me a sad smile. It broke me inside.

“Yeah, everyone thinks that you’re bad news.” I admitted. “But I don’t.”

Another one of those smiles.

“Why did you move here?” I asked. It wasn’t my place to ask that but I wanted to know. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

He nodded.

“I just broke up with my boyfriend. It was messy and I needed a new start.”

His eyes were sad. He must have loved this guy. Not that I would know. I’ve never been in a relationship with a girl, let alone a guy.

“So you’re gay?” it wasn’t the right question to ask. But I wanted to know.

“Bisexual. I hope that doesn’t throw you off.”

“Not at all. I’m actually gay myself.” I hadn’t told anyone that before. No one knows except for my best friend Jess.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Really? I thought you were dating that blonde girl? Jess, I think her name is.”

“No. she’s just a good friend.”

I was about to say something more when I heard the shriek of mother.

“SAMUEL MITCHELL SINGER!!! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!”

I rolled my eyes and turned towards my mother. She was standing at the door, not coming outside.

“You should go.” Dean said. He was upset. I could tell. “But here.”

He slipped me a piece of paper.

“Don’t open it until you’re alone.”

With that said he walked away and I walked inside the house.

“How dare you talk to him? What did your father and I say about talking to that man? He’s dangerous. Now go to your room until dinner.”

She continued talking, saying how when dad gets home I’m going to have a stern talking to. He would be mad if he knew that I was talking with that hoodlum.

I stomped up the stairs and locked the door. The piece of paper burning in my hand. I quickly opened it.

  
_**Sam Singer** _   
_**I’ve noticed you since I first moved here. Not sure if you’re into men or what.** _   
_**If you are, then I really like you. If you aren’t and if this hasn’t scared you off then I would love to be your friend.** _   
_**Call me or text.** _   


His number was at the bottom of the paper. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. I decided to text him in case my mom walked by. If she saw me texting then she would think it was Jess.

 **Dean, this is Sam. I didn’t know you felt that way. I feel the same.**  
I waited for the reply. Eagerly I might add. It didn’t come until ten minutes later.

**Great. I hoped that you would.**

**So. Dean. What does this mean for us?**

**This time it wasn’t too long before he replied.**

**What do u want it to mean?**

**I want you to be my boyfriend**

**R u sure?**

**Yes.**

**Ur parents.**

**IDC. I like you Dean. Ur not like the boys here.**

**Well. This means that you’ll have to sneak out Sammy.**

**Ugh, don’t call me Sammy. My dad calls me that.**

**Sorry :) how bout babe?**

**:)**

Texting Dean went on for a few hours until mom called me down for dinner. I made sure to delete the messages. Not only would my parents freak over them but they could send Dean to jail and I didn’t want that.

We sat around the table. Dad at the head, mom next to him and my baby sister next to me. There was a knock at the door and mom got up to answer it. She returned seconds later with Jess. Great. Mom was still trying to push Jess on me. I told her that I wasn’t interested in dating yet and anyway, Jess wasn’t interested in me as more than a friend. She was secretly dating Brady, the captain of the football team.

“Hi Mr. Singer. Sam.” She took a seat next to Jo, Jo who was only nine looked up to Jess. She idolized the girl and was rooting for us to be together as well. “Hi Jo.”

After dinner and we cleaned up, Jess said goodbye and I headed up to my room. I grabbed my phone off the table and texted Dean.

 

**Miss u.**

No reply. It was thirty minutes. That I waited.

Another 45, nothing. It was nearing midnight and I gave up. Tomorrow I would see him after I got out of band practice. Mom and Dad had Jo’s recital and I had to finish my chores that I didn’t because of Dean.

SUNDAY:

I kissed my goodbye as I got into the car and drove home. We were at my baseball game and I wouldn’t have to pick them up until at least 7:00pm. I parked in the drive way and rushed over to Dean’s house. There was no answer. His car wasn’t even there. I went home, dejected. I picked up my phone and called him this time. It went straight to voicemail. This was weird. I knocked on the door. There was

no answer.

DAYS LATER:

A few days went by, Dean’s car wasn’t there and I was beginning to get worried. Finally, one Saturday, my parents took Jo out for ice cream. I stayed home. Dean’s car was in the drive way this time. Happily I ran out the door and went to his house. I knocked on the door, no answer. So I knocked again. This time there was an answer. A guy answered the door. He was a little shorter than me, ok a lot shorter than me. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing one of the many concert T’s that I’ve seen on Dean.

“Can I help you?” he asked. His voice was groggy. Probably just woke up.

“I’m looking for Dean. Is he in?” I was confused. He said he was alone. That he had no one here.

“Hold on.” The guy went back in the house and returned later with Dean. Dean wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Hey Sam.” He didn’t make eye contact with me.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you.” I said. The guy was eyeing me and then Dean. I wanted to know who this guy was.

“I’ve been busy.” His voice was hollow.

“Do you want a minute babe?”

Babe? Who was this guy?

“No Adam. We’re done here. Bye Sam.”  
 

The door was closed in my face. Just like that. No explanation, nothing. I hid the tears as I walked back to my house. None of this made sense to me. Not so long ago Dean said he liked me, we were going to be boyfriends and then the next day he’s not home. Hadn’t been for a while. Then he shows up with that guy. None of this was clicking.  
 

I tried texting him. Hoping that he would answer.  
 

**Dean. What the hell?**   


**It’s over Sam. Get over it.**

**No. I need an explanation.**

**Adam is my ex. He called, wanted to get back with me. I said yes. Now leave me alone.**

I didn’t respond to that. He had the love of his life back. I could have been the love of his life if he would have given me the chance. He didn’t even try.

This wasn’t the end. No. I was going to fight for Dean. I didn’t know Adam, and I sure as hell didn’t trust him.

The following week was the annual block party. To my surprise the neighborhood invited Dean. Actually everything was weird. Ever since Adam had come to town everyone had begun to love Dean. It was so weird.  
Dean was standing by the kissing booth. In this town, I was surprised that they had a kissing booth. Jess was on duty and I knew if I kissed her that wouldn’t make Dean jealous. So I would wait until Castiel, one of my friends who had a major crush on me was on duty.  
Dean was watching me the entire time. His eyes were reading mine. There was something really weird going on here.  
Cas was up at the booth. I walked over and paid. Cas was a little excited. I ended up kissing him on the lips, that wasn’t what I was going for but it was effective. Dean was furious. So were my Parents.  
It worked though. I had Dean jealous and I was going to find out what was going on.


End file.
